Opposite paths
by Secret2241
Summary: This is a story about a popular 14 year old girl who has a normal life and is getting ready for fall formal. Until a tech nerd spills food on her one day and she follows him into the woods not knowing both of them are about to go from the real world to the world of pokemon. I do not own any rights to pokemon. This story is currently in progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Opposite paths**

"Ding ding!" The school bell rang as first period started. "Shit, were late again, Teresa, you have to start waking up

earlier, you're just lucky we have a sub in math today," I said as me and my two best friends grabbed our bags and

headed for school. "Ariana calm down, you and me both know everyone is late for math, we're considered early!"

Teresa said while closing her locker. "Besides, Chloe doesn't seem to mind, right Chloe?" "...Wait, what were we

talking about? I'm still not fully awake yet." Chloe said while yawning. "And when are you fully awake?" I said as we

walked to our class.

And then another boring day of school began. I guess it's not so bad. Oh, hi there, I didn't notice you. Let me tell

you a bit about myself. My name is Ariana Lessa, I'm fourteen years old and a freshman, and those were my two

best friends. I bet you're wondering if we are all freshman then how can Teresa drive, well she was held back

enough years to have her drivers license as a freshman. Although she recently got it and isn't what you would call

the "best driver". And Chloe, all I can really say is she is a bit of an airhead. She never knows what's going on and

sometimes I wonder if she's stoned or was really born that way. Anyways, our little group is what some people like

to call many names, the preps, populars, plastics, you name it. But we didn't force our way into being one of those

popular groups. Truth is it just kind of happened, but come on, I mean none of us are complaining so why not?

Maybe you are having a hard time picturing this because I haven't really described our looks yet. Well I have long

blonde hair and hazel eyes, I'm about medium height without and heels or wedges on. Teresa has long brown hair

and green eyes. Being that she was held back, well, a good amount of times, she is pretty tall. And Chloe hair

shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes, also she is the shortest out of the three of us but just barely shorter

than me by about an inch. We are all skinny and a little fit from our gym and yoga days which were Teresa's idea to

go to, but we all ended up liking it.

Alright now that that's over lets get back to my life, well time flew by, it's already lunchtime. "So what are you guys

wearing for the fall formal?" I said while scooping some orange chicken onto my plate of rice. Nice thing about our

school, every once in a while we get Chinese food days and let me tell you, I love Chinese food. "My dress is a short

poofy blue dress which I am pairing with these adorable silver strapped sandals." Teresa said. "Mine is a bright

white sparkly long poofy dress and I have black pumps with it." Chloe said while putting rice on her plate. "Well," I

said while walking to our table, "Mine is a strapless hot pink dress with a ruffled bottom shorter on the top and long

it the back and lots of silver bling. I'm wearing it with sparkly silver pumps." "I can't wait for- ahh!" I was cut off by

this guy with glasses and his tech geek computer ran into me and spilled my food all over. " What the FUCK!? Don't

you watch where you're going!? I said while picking chicken out of my new outfit. He just sat there stuttering "O Oh

my god I I'm so sor sorry." While he picked up the spilled tray of food. I didn't even bother I ran upstairs to go clean

up in the bathroom. Some people honestly who plays on their laptop while walking in a lunchroom. It's the end of

school, I didn't bother talking about the uncomfortable three hours in a sticky outfit, you can imagine the pain.

I was walking home today because my parents were both working and taking the bus was an automatic fuck no.

Besides my house isn't terribly far away I was going to stop by starbucks really quick anyways but looking at my

clothes I decided not to. While walking I saw that same guy again. The one who made a Chinese buffet of my

clothes. He was walking into the woods nearby. What was he doing? Trying to get his ass bitten off by a bear? I

have to admit I'm a pretty curious person so I followed him. It was just a long trail in the woods until suddenly it

stopped at this gap in the woods with no trees, just grass and one giant strange looking rock. He was just studying

the rock like it was some kind of diamond I mean it's just a rock. Then I realized he heard me walking and turned

around with a frightened look ok his face. But just as he looked at me the strange rock started to glow and opened

a portal and before I got to say or do anything we were both sucked into it. And that's when I blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

"... ….Where, where am I?" I muttered under my breath. I woke up in a green field filled with pink and

blue flowers. Am I dreaming? Where am I? What happened? I look around and I see that guy I was

following laying on the ground. He must have blacked out as well. But he starts to move and wake up,

"What are you doing here?" he whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear. "Where are we?" I said.

"What happened?" He gets off the ground and stands up "You won't believe this if I tell you, but we

have gone through a portal to the pokemon world. I'm almost always here, but this is a secret so please

keep this a secret will you please?" "Are you serious? How do I get out? I have the fall formal coming

up and what if my parents realize I'm gone?" I start to go on frantically. "Calm down," he says, "No

time will pass while you are here, but if you want me to help you leave you have to promise not to tell

anyone," "I promise. By the way what's your name?" I asked. "My name's Nick," he replied,"by the

way I'm really sorry about earlier, honestly. What's your name?" He seems really sorry, but come on, he

ruined my outfit and not to mention the embarrassment. "I'm Ariana," I decided to ignore his apology,

"So what do you do here in your little weirdo world?" He ignored the comment and answered, "Let me

show you," He took my hand and lead me to the top of the meadows hill. Below is a beautiful lake

right next to a town and forests that reach so far back you cant see where they end. There's pokemon

swimming in the lake, walking with their trainers, and flying across the forest. I remember when I was

little and used to be into pokemon, of course I never knew it was real. I realize I'm still holding Nick's

hand so I let go. He reached into his jacket and pulls out about five red and white balls. I remember

them, those are pokeballs. Trainers capture they're pokemon in them. He throws them all in the air,

"Come on out everybody I want you to meet someone!" Suddenly a large orange dragon, what looks

like a yellow mouse, a blue and black cat with a yellow star on it's tail, a blue turtle, and a huge snake

that looks like it's made out of rocks, come out of the pokeballs. "Ariana," Nick said, "I want you to

meet Charizard, Pikachu, Squirtle, Luxray, and Onix." "Pika!" Pikachu jumped up into my arms.

"Awe you are so adorable!" I said. "It looks like he likes you already." Nick said while taking Pikachu

off and putting him on his shoulders and returning the rest of his pokemon. "Pikachu likes to stay on

my shoulders better. Anyways I have to meet the professor so why don't you come with? No time will

pass so feel free to." he said while smiling. Why is he so nice to me? Well this place is pretty

interesting and when will I get this chance again, so I might as well go with. "Alright, I guess I can stay

for awile," I said. "Great! Lets get going, this way," Nick said pointing down a trail leading to the town,

"Let's get going."


	3. Chapter 3

"So who's this professor we're going to see and why does he want to talk to you?" I asked as me and

Nick walked down this path alongside these beautiful trees I've never seen before. They had blue,

purple, yellow, and all colors of fruits on them. "His name is Professor Hickory, and I don't know yet.

All I know is that he wanted to talk to me right away, he said it's very important." Nick said. I was still

interested in the trees. One of them was very tiny, but it had a bright salmon colored berry. It was

almost glowing. "Hey Nick," I asked, "What is this?" I pointed at the berry and was already picking it

off the tree to show him. "Oh my god, where did you find that?!" he asked. He looked so surprised at

it. "I found it on that little tiny tree over there," I said pointing at the small and week looking tree

"Ariana, that's a gazelle berry. It's very rare and it has the ability to heal even a pokemon that is an inch

away from death." he said still amazed at the berry. "Well then, I am going to keep this with me," I said

putting it safe in my backpack. We arrived at the town. "I have to stop at the Pokemon Center real

quick alright?" Nick said and we came to this building with a pink haired lady at the front desk, "Hello

do you need your pokemon healed?" she said. "Yes please," Nick said handing her his pokeballs.

"Okay your pokemon will be healed shortly." She said putting the pokeballs in a machine and started to

press some buttons and lights went off. I walked over to a chair and sat down. I was walking all day

and didn't really get to rest until I blacked out for a little while. Suddenly a young boy came in with a

small pokemon with fire on its back. Except the fire was weak and going out. "Someone please help!"

the boy cried and set the pokemon on one of the chairs near me. "Please, this pokemon is sick it needs

help!" A nurse came in and started inspecting the pokemon. "Well?" the boy said, "Can you do

anything?" "I can't tell what's wrong I see no signs of what's wrong, if I give it a wrong cure I could

poison it," The nurse said still inspecting the pokemon. "Well if we don't do something quick it will

die!" the boy said now yelling. "Please we have to do something!" I walked up to the boy, "I think I

can help you," I said pulling out the berry from earlier. I gave it to the pokemon. The boy gasped,

"How did you get that!?" But he turned his attention to the pokemon waking up and it said,

"Cyndaquil!" "Is that your pokemon?" The nurse asked the boy. "No," he answered, "I found it while I

was playing outside, I can't have pokemon yet." "That's strange, why would there be a wild cyndaquil

around here? It must've been abandoned." the nurse said. "Thank you," the boy turned to me, "Hey,

you saved it, why don't you have it?" he handed me the cyndaquil. "Here, I also found these in the

woods," he handed me three pokeballs. "Thanks," I said taking them and putting them in my backpack

which I am now glad I brought with me. Nick was now done getting his pokemon healed and he came

up to me, "You got yourself a cyndaquil now? Sweet, let's go outside so you can capture it in a

pokeball so it will be yours. So after I captured my first pokemon, we headed to the professor's lab.

"Ah, Nick, I've been waiting. Thank you for coming. And who is this you brought with you?" The

professor said while putting three pokeballs on a table. "This is Ariana, she came here on accident and

agreed to come with me." Nick explained. "Hi professor." I said. "Well, hi Ariana, nice to meet

you."Anyways, Nick I have called you here because I need your help. There were two thugs who

robbed me last night, but I caught them on video,"He played the video, "They stole 5 masterballs, a

gazelle berry, and my very important legendary pokemon DNA I have been studying. On this video

they say they are headed to the flea market. I need you to find them as fast as you can before they get

away with the values they stole. "Don't worry we will find them Professor." Nick said. "But before you

go," The professor said walking to the table of pokeballs, "Ariana to help you and Nick, please take

one of these pokemon to keep and train. These are starter pokemon from many different regions. Pick

whichever you like." "Wow Ariana you get two pokemon now" Nick said. I walked to the table and

picked up a pokeball. I opened it and a super cute blue pokemon with orange stars on its cheeks came

out, "Mudkip!" it cried. "Oh my god! You are so cute!" I said picking it up. "That is mudkip," The

professor said. "I want mudkip," I said putting mudkip on my shoulder. "Thank you so much

professor!" "Okay, Ariana, let's go find those bandits," Nick said to me. And we left the professors lab

and headed down our first route on our way to a place called, Rinnoh City, and its flea market. And I

still can't believe I am here doing this right now.

**Story Notes:**

**Hey everyone I hope you like this story so far. It is the first story I made so far. Also there may be some grammar or spelling flaws here and there considering I am not a professional writer or anything. Also the cities and regions and some other things here are just made up and as far as I know the city or region names aren't used in real pokemon. Just in case you didn't already figure it out. Anyways I will be posting more to this story soon. Bye for now!:)**


	4. Chapter 4

Nick and I are walking down the route to Rinnoh City and I'm just so curious so I can't help but ask

questions, "Hey Nick, when did you find this place? And how? I asked. "I found this world about four

years ago. It was a week after I got my first laptop on my tenth birthday, I started researching things

about portals, other dimensions, and how to open a portal myself. When I finally thought I was ready I

picked a place where I thought no one else would find me, and from everything I researched, I

managed to open a portal of my own. Every day since then whenever I had extra time I spent it here, in

this world. No one ever knew about it up until you, Ariana." Nick answered. "Wow, I'm sorry I

followed you here, I promise no one will find out from me." I said. "No," Nick said, "Don't be sorry,

I'm actually glad you're here with me. I looked at him and smiled. You know, this whole place here,

isn't half bad. I'm actually enjoying this time with him, as strange as it is. I see a beautiful and ancient

looking town up ahead. I didn't realize it was getting a little darker out until I saw that the town was lit

up with lanterns and candles everywhere. It looked amazing. "This is gorgeous," I said. "Isn't it?" Nick

replied. I see the small flea market up ahead. And I also see two sketchy looking men with a sack. The

man holding the sack took out a master ball and inspected it. "Nick, look at those men over there!" I

said while pointing at them. "They look like the thugs from the professor's video. It has to be them.

Lets get them, Ariana!" Nick said. We ran after the bandits and Nick shouted "Hey! I think you two

have some rare items there, too bad they don't belong to you!" The bandits just smirked and looked at

each other. "Well then, maybe you two wouldn't mind battling over them, huh?" One of the men said.

He threw the bag onto the ground. "Come on then kid, let's battle!" he shouted. One of the men threw a

pokeball and shouted, "Go! Tyranitar!" The other threw his pokeball, "I choose you!" He shouted, "

Gengar!" And out came two pretty strong looking pokmon. "Ariana," Nick said, "Are you ready to

battle?" I never thought I would be in a real pokemon battle, and I'm honestly excited. "Of course," I

said. "Alright, Nick said smiling at me. "I choose you! Charizard!" He shouted while throwing a

pokeball into the air. Now its my turn. I turn to mudkip on my shoulder, "Mudkip are you ready for

this?" I said. "Kip!" Mudkip shouted and jumped into the battle. "Tyranitar, use hyper beam!" The man

shouted. Tyranitar blasted a powerful beam and hit Mudkip, mudkip flew back from the blast. "Mudkip

no!" I shouted, "Mudkip are you ok? Please hang in there you can do it I know you can!" Mudkip

slowly started to get up. "Yes! Now mudkip use tackle!" I shouted. Mudkip ran up to Tyranitar and

attacked. But Tyranitar barely even flinched. "Oh no, my mudkip isn't strong enough to battle yet," I

said. Nick looked a me, "Don't worry, watch this. Charizard use flamethrower on them both!" He

yelled. His charizard blasted flames on both pokemon. They both fainted to the ground. "Oh no!" both

the men gasped and returned their pokemon. "Well kid, you are good, but you still wont get this!" He

shouted holding up the sack. They both took off running. "Get them Charizard" Nick said calmly.

"ROAAAARRR!," Charizard flew after them and knocked them both to the ground. Nick walked over

to the men and picked up the bag. "Thanks guys, let's go Ariana," Nick said. We walked away but I

realized how dark it now was. I could barely see outside of this town. "Nick I don't think we should

leave yet, it's too dark. Can we wait until morning? I asked. "Yeah, you're right, I know a hotel we can

stay at. This way." Nick said. We walked to this large building and inside the lobby was a beautiful

chandelier and lanterns all around. We approached the front desk,"We would like one room for

tonight." Nick said handing the lady at the desk a stack of money. It must be money from this world

because it looks different than real money. The lady handed him a room key, "Enjoy your stay, your

room is number 340 on the third floor." she said. "Thanks," Nick said. We headed to our room and it

was nice. It had two comfortable looking beds. Lanterns also lit up the room. There was a large

television on the wall, a mini fridge filled with bottled water, a coffee maker, and a nice bathroom.

"Thanks, Nick, it's a lovely room." I said. "No problem, this is nothing. Come on, follow me," He

replied. We walked to this little gift shop in the hotel and he bought two swimsuits. Then we went

through these large doors to an outdoor pool which had torched and lanterns lit up around it. There

were bathrooms connected to the hotel. "Let's change, you're up for swimming right?" he asked. "Hell

ya!" I said. We changed and right away Nick took of his glasses and jumped into the pool. And I have

to admit, now that I think about it, Nick is really hot. I'm surprised I didn't notice until now. He has sky

blue eyes and dark brown hair. His face is perfectly clear. He has a golden tan and with his shirt off I

notice he has abs. I guess I never saw him as hot with his geeky clothes and glasses and especially the

laptop over his face all the time. "Come on in!" he shouted. I jumped in the pool. We swam for awhile

when suddenly he took my hand. We looked at each other silently until he broke the silence, "Come

here, I'll show you the hot tub, it's amazing," he said, leading me to the hot tub. It was relaxing. After

wards we dried off and got ready to sleep. We got into our separate beds, because let's be honest, it

would be pretty awkward to sleep in the same bed with him. "Hey Nick," I said. The lights were

already off and we were about to sleep. "Yeah?" He asked. He started to yawn. "You're...a really good

friend, thank you." I said. "Thanks Ariana," he replied, "I'm really glad we are friends. Goodnight," he

said. "Goodnight" I replied. And I fell right asleep.

**Notes: Hey everyone, that's the end of chapter four. Sorry it took a little longer than I thought but I was busy for the past couple days. But it's here now. Anyways I hope you like this story so far I enjoy writing it. I'll be posting more but for now peace out I must sleep byeee :3**


End file.
